The Wanderer - Chapter One
by Krokorok
Summary: From the point of view of my sona, Krokorok. A Story telling the tale of an adventure between to newly met friends. (GAYSTUFFS)


Author's Note: BLARRRRRGH, For those who though me and my stories were a lost cause, since I haven't uploaded in almost a year, I SINCERELY apologize. My account details got mixed up, and I couldn't access my account for some time. A staff member helped me regain my account access. I'm back! And Unexpected Romantic Encounter WILL continue as planned. I've had a year to work on it, after all. w

So here's a story I've posted to Fur Affinity. WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMONS OF THE HOMOSEXUAL VARIETY. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, STOP READING NOW. :D

is is a story written from my point of view as my fursona - Krokorok. - Enjoy.

Morning had arrived once again in the Unova region. I had roused from sleep in a large, wide open field. A cool, comforting breeze flowed over me. As I lay on my back, I look up at the early morning sky and see all of the mesmerizing colors that were splattered across it. All of the reds, oranges, and pinks lined the sky as if it were a blank canvas. I continued to take in my surroundings. Everything was wonderfully peaceful. Not a sound to be heard other than the rustling of the trees in the area. I seemed to be the only being around. I got on my feet and walked around for a while, giving myself some time to fully wake up.

For the longest time, I have been a wanderer. I go where I please. I really don't have a place that I consider my home. I've always enjoyed sightseeing. Especially large, open landscapes like the one I was in.  
>I still to this day don't know why I am a wanderer. Guess it's in my blood. I've been doing it as long as I can remember. It gives me a sense of adventure that I don't get by doing anything else. Its almost as if I'm passionate about it. Just one of those things I love to do.<p>

Once I was fully awake, I took in the scenery for just a little bit longer, and then began walking as I usually did. I always just woke up, and got moving almost instantly I repeated this process every day.. Nothing really stopped me. Didn't know where I was going, of course. I was just going.

As I walked, I began to think about my life a little bit. I wake up, and to the same thing every day. I don't know anyone else, I don't do anything else. I just walk. I always think about what it would be like to have a friend to go on my adventures with me. That perfect someone. I had never really legitimately met someone before. I've always been the shy type. I find it very difficult to speak to people I don't know, so I just never made any friends or acquaintances. I would even sometimes even think about the possibility of having a mate. That seemed farfetched though. If I could barely speak to strangers, how could I be able to have an intimate relationship with someone? That's something I pondered a lot. It was an obstacle I would have to break through.

I continued to move forward. While looking around, I saw many trees over the horizon. Seemed like there was a large forest up ahead. It looked like a good place to do some of my sightseeing, or maybe just a place to take a break. It was quite far away, so I picked up the pace, and continued onward, making my way closer.

As I made my way forward, the whole thought about having a friend came along again. It would be so great to have a good friend. I wouldn't have to be alone constantly. I could have someone to talk to. Someone to have adventures with. Someone to have fun with. Maybe even someone to love. Again, it seemed farfetched, but I would just constantly think about it. Sometimes I would even play out scenarios in my head about making a friend. Sometimes, if I was really ambitious, I would play out a scenario in which I would be making love to someone. I would maybe even pleasure myself to that fantasy. That was quite rare, but when I do that, that's the only intimacy I ever get, is with myself. I would feel guilty after doing it sometimes. What I really needed was a partner. I needed to stop being shy, and go and meet someone. Someone special. I would have to do that very soon. It was time I stop being lonely.

I was getting closer to the forested area, and was beginning to have an understanding of how large the area was. It looked like it would take hours to clear it. I didn't really mind though. What else was I going to do anyways? I just kept going.

Once I was in front of the first line of trees, I looked around a little. The area was densely forested, so there wasn't too much space for me to move. Despite that, I continued onward past some of the trees and looked around again. Nothing that really peaked my interest. I once again began walking in the same direction for a while. I stopped and looked around once again. Still nothing really interesting. I decided to go somewhere else. I was just about to turn in a different direction when something caught my eye. While turning, I spotted a cave carved out of a tall, rocky wall. There was a stream not too far in front of it. All of it really peaked my interest. Something like that would be perfect for exploring. I wanted to go check it out, so I once again moved forward, trying not to get my tail scraped by the trees. As I got closer, I could make out a few more details. It looked like there was light emanating from the inside. It was hard to tell since it was daytime, however. At this point, I was very curious at what might have been inside. I began to move faster towards the cave. I had to cross the stream in front of it. Took a while before I had reached the cave, but I had done it, and now it was time to see what was inside. I carefully moved towards the entrance from the side. I did not want to be attacked if anyone saw me. I eventually just thought "screw it", and moved to the front of the entrance. When I was standing in front of the cave, I looked inside, and saw that there was a small fire inside. I looked around to see if there was anyone inside. And for the first time in what seemed to be forever, I spoke aloud.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

No answer. That made me even more curious than I already was. I ventured further into the cave. It really wasn't very large. Sort of a circular kind of area. After looking around, I did not find any other Pokemon inside. I thought that there had to be someone around since there was a fire here. This was obviously someone's home. I scanned the area once again just to be sure, but again found no one. I decided to exit the cave at that point. I made my way back to the exit. I stepped outside. I stood there, feeling a little disappointed that no one was here. Must've been someone that recently left. But then while I was just standing there, I saw something move out of the corner of my left eye. I looked over, and to my surprise, Another Pokemon was walking in my direction. It was a Pokemon I had never seen before. I was a little confused, but at the same time, I was ecstatic. Someone I could talk to! If only I wasn't so shy...  
>The other Pokemon saw me. I got just a little frightened at first. I was really hoping it wouldn't attack me. That's the last thing I needed. It kept moving towards me. It crossed the stream just as I had before, and as it walked up to me, it spoke to me.<p>

"Uh, hello. I see you've found where I'm living. Um...who are you?"

That kind of put me on the spot right there. My shyness took over. I was beginning to feel a bit flushed. It took a while, but I eventually managed to squeeze a few words out.

"Agh...I'm Krokorok. I just came across this area. P...please don't hurt me."

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you? You haven't done anything to me. That would seem pointless. Oh! Pardon my manners! I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Gabite. Nice to meet you!"

"Uhh..hey...Sorry, I'm a bit shy..."

"Oh there's really no need for that. I'm perfectly friendly. Not something you will see in other Gabite, I can tell you that much."

"I've never seen one of you before."

"That's probably because I'm not from around here. I came from the Sinnoh region!"

"The Sinnoh region? Where is that?"

"It's overseas. Don't know exactly where it is, actually."

"How did you get all the way over here then?"

"Its really a long story that I really just don't want to get into right now. Anyways, you hungry? I have a few berries That I found before. Some of them may have a hole in them though. Its hard to carry things with these...well I don't know what to call these."

I noticed the hooked claw looking things at the end of his arms.

"I'm fine for now, but I will probably eat some later. I don't really enjoy eating in the morning. My belly just does not like working this early."

"That's fine. There's always enough to go around, so when you are hungry, just tell me! Say, I've been looking for someone to talk to. Why don't you stay a while? Maybe we could get to know each other!"

I was astonished at his offer. This is exactly what I needed! A friend! I of course couldn't turn him down. I broke away completely from my shyness, and gladly accepted.

"Yes! That sounds fantastic! I've been pretty lonely myself. Been looking for a friend."

"Great! Come on in!"

I followed him back into the cave that I now knew he lived in. It was actually pretty cozy. The fire kept the area quite warm and comfortable. Gabite sat down in front of the fire, and motioned for me to do the same. So I sat beside him.

"So, Krokorok, how'd you end up here?"

"Well, I was just wandering around, and I saw this forest. So I decided to check it out. I walked for a long time, and I eventually found this place. And then you came along."

"Really? Just wandering around this early in the morning, huh?"

"Yeah, It's what I do. I wake up, and I just start walking. Every day."

"Hmm. Sounds like it might get boring after a while."

"Sometimes it does, but then there's also the times where you see some pretty amazing things. The views can be fantastic sometimes. Speaking of which, did you see that sky this morning? It was gorgeous!"

"I certainly did! It was amazing. All of those colors."

"Yeah. It sure was. Y'know I'm just really happy you turned up. I desperately needed someone to talk to. I've always had thoughts about meeting a friend. Just earlier this morning, I was thinking about it. Guess this is a huge coincidence! I have a feeling we'll really get along. Even though I barely know you. This all seemed to have happened for a reason."

"You know what? I think we could easily get along! We could definitely be friends."

"Great! Oh, this is already just an amazing day. Thanks for being my friend. I was really hoping that I didn't come on to strong, heh..."

"You're welcome. And no, you didn't come on too strong at all. I've been looking for the same thing. A friend."

This was all turning out so nicely. I had found the friend that I had so desperately craved! At this point, I felt complete. I curious about something though. He had said he was from the Sinnoh region. I didn't even know what that was. I didn't want to pester Gabite though. He said he didn't want to talk about it. In the midst of thinking about that, the whole "having a mate" thought popped up. It was one of those thoughts that just couldn't be stopped. It kept flooding my mind. It made me think of Gabite. I kept automatically thinking about what having coitus with him. Every time it popped in my head, I tried to force it out, but I couldn't. Was I seriously having feelings for someone I had just met?

Gabite must've noticed I was thinking quite hard. I didn't know it but my facial expression showed that I was deep in thought,

"Whatcha' thinking about so hard?"

"Oh! Um...it's nothing."

"You sure? You seem pretty caught up in something."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't. I just hoped desperately Gabite wouldn't get creeped out by me.  
>The thoughts got stronger. I envisioned myself with him. Pleasuring him. I was beginning to become quite aroused. I tried as hard as I possibly could, but I just couldn't stop the thoughts from flooding in. One of the things that was the most troubling, is that I knew he was...well, a male. I thought it might be weird to copulate with another male. Despite that, I was still aroused by the thought of mating with him. I was physically beginning to show that as well. I began to blush, and the slit that conceals my genitals began to spread as they started to come up through it. I was praying to Arceus that he didn't see it. I covered up my crotch with one of my hands. I didn't want him to see any of that. Who knows what would happen if he seen that.<p>

"You seriously look troubled, Krok. You're blushing a little. If you need to tell me something, you can."

"I...I can't say. It would make things weird."

"Is it something very personal?"

"Not really...It's different."

"Well then...what is it? You can tell me, Krokorok. I promise I won't be freaked out. I'm actually trying not to creep YOU out, haha!"

"I...I Just don't know how to say it. It's pretty embarrassing."

"It's fine. it could be anything. Like I said, I promise I'll stay cool."

"Ok...here goes...I...I'm having these thoughts. thoughts about us...y'know...mating."

I almost passed out right there. I was so embarrassed.

"Really? Wow, that's really something! But, that's fine. Everybody has thoughts like that. I do. You're fine. And it actually wouldn't be all that bad if we did. I think I may actually enjoy that. I mean, i know we just met, but who says there's a rule against having a little fun with someone you barely know? Ok, that may have sounded weird, but you know what I mean."

"So you're fine with it."

"100%"

"Wow! Thanks for understanding!"

"No problem. That what friends are for, right? Actually, now that you mention it, I'm kind of thinking about it a bit. That wouldn't be too bad, actually."

I noticed that Gabite was now also blushing a little. And he, as I was beginning to become pretty horny. My eyes moved down to his groin area. I saw he was going through the same thing I was. i noticed that his slit was beginning to spread. I was enjoying the sight of it. I watched as his penis slowly came up, out of him. Since I knew he was aroused at this point, I took my hand off of my own. He noticed almost immediately.

"I guess we both got ourselves going, huh, Krok?"

"Yeah. You're actually kind of turning me on right now. You're quite big."

"Oh, thanks. I wouldn't exactly brag about it. Now you, You're big. Bigger than me."

"Am I? Guess I don't pay much attention to how big I am."

At this point, we were both fully erect, aroused at the sight of each other's genitals. They both had relatively the same cone like shape to them. I was staring at his, and e was staring back at mine. I wanted to make a move on him, but I didn't know how I was going to do that. I eventually just thought "screw it" just as I had earlier this morning, and grabbed him. He moaned in pleasure.

"uuhhh...d...damn that feels good...I guess we are doing this then?"

"You bet, Gabite."

I started to move my hand over his cock in a rhythmic motion. He blushed even more as he cocked his head back.

"Agh, that's so good...Hey, how about we take this all the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fucking take me. Right now."

"Wow, this is happening fast. Okay, Let's do it!"

"Mmmm, can't wait."

I took my hand off of his genitals, and stood up. He stood up as well, but only for a second while he got on all fours. He was bent over, ready to take it. I had never done this before, so I just did what I thought I should do, slammed myself inside of him.

"AAGH! Fuck! Oh, Krok..."

His ass felt so smooth, and moist. He clamped down right when I got inside of him. I mostly knew what to do from here. I moved my cock in and out of him, picking up speed as time progressed.

"I am loving this! Oh, you feel so good inside of me. Keep going...don't stop!"

"I..I think I'm gonna explode soon, Gabite..."

"Me too...Hah...aagh..."

"I just kept going as per his command. I was getting very close to peaking. His ass felt so damn good..."

"Oooh, fuck...Gabite..."

"I'm gonna cum, Krokorok! Don't slow down on me!"

"Oh , I won't. not until I cum."

"Well I'm cumming right no...ahhh!...agh...fuck yeah..."

I wasn't far behind. I exploded right into his hole. I filled him with my fluids, trembling and moaning as I climaxed.

After we had both peaked, I pulled out. We were both breathing heavily.

"Wow, Krok...You were fantastic."

"As were you. That was actually my first time. I didn't last very long..."

"Oh I don't even are about that. You did an amazing job. This was my first as well, so don't feel alone."

"Why would I feel alone? I've got you."

"Damn, it means a lot to hear you say that."

I laid down on the ground. Gabite laid down next to me, and put his arm around me.

"Y'know, Krok, This all may have happened almost too fast, but damn, I'm glad it happened. I know we'll get along just fine."

"Definitely. Hey, I'm pretty worn out after all of that. What do you say we take a littl nap?"

"Fine by me. I guess I'll see you when we wake up then!"

"Yep."

The two of us fell asleep, Gabite's arm still around me. This had been the best morning ever.


End file.
